Recomeço
by SuzanaLeifer
Summary: ..TERMINADA.. E se um dia o amor de sua vida partisse sem aviso? E se sua carta de desabafo saísse das mãos de sua melhor amiga para cair nas dele? Anos depois, um reencontro e um recomeço. Um casal diferente, mas encantador...


**Recomeço**

**Nota da Autora: **Esta fic tem apenas um capítulo. Em compensação, é dividida em cinco partes que serão especificadas no decorrer da trama. Ao final da quinta parte, uma música que tem tudo a ver com a história... Harry Potter e Cia. Pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo Único**

** Parte I – Uma carta para matar as saudades**

_"Hogwarts, 10 de Dezembro_

_Querida Mione,_

_Recebi sua carta ontem quando entrei no quarto para dormir. Sua coruja estava me esperando em cima da cama!_

_Fico feliz que esteja gostando de Nova York e que você e o Rony estejam bem. A notícia da sua gravidez me causou um choque, é bem verdade, mas espero que seu bebê seja tão lindo quanto os pais!_

_O Harry finalmente decidiu pedir a Gina em casamento, só não fala isso pro Rony ainda, que eu acho que ele quer contar pessoalmente... Ele ainda está morando naquela velha casinha em Hogsmeade, e eu raramente o vejo._

_Hogwarts continua linda nos preparativos pro Natal, mas está mais vazia do que nunca sem vocês por perto..._

_Continuarei como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no ano que vem, e acho que o velho Snape vai se aposentar. Isto significa que vamos ter dor de cabeça em achar um professor bom em poções como ele. Dumbledore, mesmo morando em Hogsmeade, não tira os olhos da escola, e é fácil encontrá-lo na sala da Diretora McGonagall tendo longas conversas com ela._

_As coisas correm bem, embora você saiba que meu coração não está em paz desde que... você sabe... se foi sem dizer adeus e sem dar explicações... Parece que cada hora que passa a minha dor aumenta e a vontade que eu tenho é de sumir, desaparecer e fugir de todas as lembranças que os corredores de Hogwarts me trazem..._

_Eu não sei porque fui me apaixonar por ele... Quatro anos, Mione... Quatro anos que nos formamos e as lembranças dele continuam frescas na minha memória. Hoje de manhã eu fiquei sentada na poltrona do salão da Grifinória olhando os flocos de neve caindo lá fora._

_Foi inevitável... eu chorei. Me sinto tão sozinha aqui... Não tem ninguém da velha turma trabalhando por perto. Só o Harry, como eu te falei, mas ele fica trancado em casa resolvendo problemas e a gente quase não se vê._

_Minerva me perguntou um dia desses se eu tinha algum problema, se estava acontecendo algo comigo. Acho que ela percebeu como fico triste na época do Natal. Eu te juro que tentei durante todos estes anos disfarçar, mas foi exatamente neste período que ele se foi e isso acaba me deixando mais triste._

_Queria saber se você tem notícias dele, se sabe onde ele está... Eu só queria ter certeza de que ele ainda está vivo e que está bem. Meu coração se conformaria com isto, eu sei que sim..._

_Ah, Mione... Sinto tanta falta dos lábios dele... Do sabor do beijo dele... Daquele olhar que só ele sabia dar. De noite, quando estou sozinha no meu quarto, eu me sento junto à lareira e fecho os olhos... O calor do fogo me lembra o calor dos abraços que ele me dava._

_Ainda guardo uma velha foto dele, quando ainda era sexto ano, vestido com o uniforme de quadribol. É o que me consola e me dá forças para acordar no dia seguinte. Eu olho para aquela foto e ela está sempre acenando e sorrindo para mim..._

_Me pergunto o que fez ele ir... Será que eu não demonstrei o quanto eu o amava? Se ele soubesse o quão grande meu amor ainda é... Se soubesse que vivo por ele..._

_Ah... desculpe, minha amiga... Cá estou eu falando das minhas dores enquanto você tem tanta felicidade pra viver com seu marido e seu bebê. Torço de todo o meu coração que vocês sejam felizes, e peço que nunca deixe de me escrever._

_Você tem sido minha única amiga e confidente, e a sua felicidade se torna a minha felicidade... Não se preocupe com as lágrimas que hoje derramo. Elas sempre cairão dos meus olhos enquanto ele estiver longe de mim..._

_Bem, aqui finalizo minha carta. Só me resta agora, olhar os flocos de neve que continuam caindo lá fora..._

_Um grande beijo da sua amiga,_

_Parvati Patil."_

Ele dobrou o pergaminho e pôs dentro do envelope. O ruído do trem martelando em seus ouvidos. Tantos erros cometidos... Tantas coisas que ele queria mudar...

Eu achei que você devia ler – disse Hermione sentada ao seu lado. – Foi realmente uma feliz coincidência te encontrar aqui. Esta carta chegou em minhas mãos há uma semana e eu estou indo até Hogwarts visitar a Parvati... Ela me pediu notícias suas... Queria saber se você estava bem e é só isso que eu quero saber – continuou ela. – Se você tem algo a dizer pra ela...

O par de olhos azuis olhavam vagamente o horizonte coberto de neve pela janela, vendo o Sol se pôr. As mãos vestidas com luvas negras, assim como seu casaco, alisavam vagarosamente o papel, e o coração apertado revivia cada lembrança de sua amada.

Eu tenho algo a dizer, sim... – disse ele virando-se e encarando Hermione. – Eu quero dizer que nunca deixei de amá-la... E se fui embora foi porque... – ele parou. A voz embargada na garganta custava a sair e lágrimas se formavam no canto dos seus olhos. – Me perdoe. – disse ele se levantando e saindo do vagão.

Hermione ficou sentada olhando para o chão, até que se levantou e foi atrás dele.

Malfoy! – ela gritou e Draco parou.

Mione caminhou até ele e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

Não precisa se esconder... Eu sei que você é um ser humano e seres humanos choram...

Draco virou-se e a encarou.

Eu não consigo falar nela... É sempre doloroso pra mim... – disse ele. – Eu devia ter dado uma explicação, mas não tive tempo... – então sua voz ficou fraca mais uma vez e ele murmurou – Gostaria de voltar no tempo e mudar as coisas...

Você pode mudar as coisas – disse Hermione. – Você pode ir até ela e explicar tudo...

Não sei se teria coragem – respondeu ele. – E não sei se ela me aceitaria de volta...

_Draco_! Você leu aquela carta com atenção? – disse Hermione. – _Ela te_ _ama_! Parvati é uma mulher e não mais uma garotinha mimada... Ela cresceu e se tornou uma pessoa maravilhosa... É claro que ela vai te compreender...

Ele não falou nada. Apenas deixou-se chorar silenciosamente enquanto o trem diminuía a velocidade e parava na estação de Hogsmeade...

Você vem comigo? – perguntou Hermione.

Não sei se vou suportar vê-la de novo... – respondeu ele.

Bem... é você quem sabe... Eu tenho que ir ou vou perder a charrete até o castelo. Posso dizer a ela que vi você?

Draco encarou-a profundamente.

Diga a ela... diga a ela que estou bem...

Mione franziu as sobrancelhas.

Então está decidido... Passar bem. – dizendo isto, ela pegou sua valise de mão e saiu do trem.

** Parte II - A visita de Hermione**

Parvati alisou a barriga de Hermione.

Ainda está muito pequenininho, Parvati! – disse ela sorrindo. – Só tem um mês e meio...

Mas vai ser uma criança linda! – retrucou Parvati. – Eu sei que vai! – ela fez uma pausa e caminhou até a mesinha do seu quarto, enchendo a taça de vinho.

– Estou tão feliz que você tenha vindo me visitar, Mione... Eu precisava de uma companhia...

Eu também estou feliz em te ver... – disse Hermione bebendo um gole do seu suco de abóbora. – Parvati... eu tenho algo a te dizer – continuou ela dando um suspiro profundo.

E o que é? – Parvati perguntou casualmente caminhando de volta e ficando em pé na frente da amiga.

Eu vi... – começou Hermione olhando-a apreensivamente. – Eu vi o Draco...

Parvati deixou cair a taça de vinho que segurava. Seu rosto ficou de um pálido frio, sua boca semi-aberta e seus olhos encaravam Hermione.

Ele disse que estava bem – continuou ela – mas eu não sei onde está morando... Nos vimos no Expresso de Hogwarts...

E... ele falou alguma coisa... sobre... sobre mim?

Hermione, apesar de ter ficado sem saber o que falar, abriu a boca para responder algo, mas alguém bateu na porta.

Entre – Parvati disse sem ânimo.

Uma pequena figura pôs a cabeça pra dentro e sorriu ao ver Hermione.

Senhora! Disseram a Dobby que a Senhora estava aqui, mas Dobby só acredita vendo! Ah, Senhora, Dobby está muito feliz que tenha voltado!

Olá, Dobby! – sorriu Hermione.

A Diretora pediu para eu mostrar para a Senhora o quarto que a Senhora vai dormir...

Ah, sim! Espere um minuto Dobby – Mione virou-se para Parvati. – Amanhã nós conversaremos melhor... E eu vou lhe contar o que ele me disse...

Tudo bem... – respondeu ela. – Então até amanhã...

** Parte III – Uma carta para explicar e pedir perdão**

O quarto estava mergulhado numa penumbra quebrada pela luz vinda da lareira. Parvati dormia tranqüilamente, enquanto seus sonhos falavam sempre a mesma coisa... Draco voltando... Ela se encontrando com Draco... Draco abraçando-a...

O ruído de um dos enfeites de Natal espalhados pelo quarto acordou-a. Estava deitada de lado, de costas para a porta e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Esfregou as pupilas para se acostumar com a luz e algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um envelope pardo estava pousado ao lado do seu travesseiro, bem em frente dos seus olhos.

Sentou-se ainda sonolenta e leu as palavras escritas em tinta verde, numa caligrafia rebuscada.

"_Para a Srta. Parvati Patil"_

Ainda sentada de costas para a porta, abriu o envelope e desdobrou o pergaminho que havia dentro.

"_Parvati,_

_É incrível o modo como rodamos, rodamos e sempre acabamos parando no mesmo lugar..._

_A esta altura, você já deve ter encontrado Hermione e já deve saber que nos encontramos no trem."_

O coração de Parvati pareceu parar por alguns segundos e depois tornou a bater com força e ritmadamente. Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e uma grossa lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Era uma carta de Draco...

"_Nós conversamos e ela me mostrou uma carta que você escreveu no começo deste mês... Eu tenho que confessar que nunca, durante todos estes anos, ouvi palavras que me tocaram tanto..._

_Sinto muito por ter te feito sofrer... Sinto muito por deixar em seu coração um vazio tão grande... Mas eu posso te garantir que não é maior do que a fenda que partiu o meu coração em dois... _

_Eu quis te explicar, eu quis falar com você, mas não o fiz por dois motivos. Primeiro, você nunca aceitaria que eu partisse... e segundo, não houve tempo..._

_Mas Hermione me disse uma coisa hoje que me fez pensar melhor. Venho há muito tempo querendo te falar tudo, mas me faltou coragem pra te olhar nos olhos... Foi quando ela me disse que eu poderia mudar as coisas... Que eu poderia pedir perdão e me explicar..._

_Então é isto que estou fazendo. Tentando me explicar._

_Naquela noite em que fui embora, recebi um aviso dos comensais da morte que queriam de qualquer jeito me levar para a corja de Voldemort. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que meu plano não era me tornar um comensal. Então respondi dizendo que não iria com eles._

_A resposta veio imediatamente. Ou eu iria, ou eles acabariam com minha vida. Eu estava correndo perigo, você estava correndo perigo por ser minha namorada, e isso tudo só me fez enxergar uma saída: fugir. Ir para longe num lugar onde eles não pudessem me encontrar._

_Naquela mesma noite eu arrumei minhas coisas, peguei minha vassoura e voei até a janela do seu quarto. Mas você estava dormindo profundamente e lá embaixo eu pude ouvir a voz de Dumbledore gritando com alguém. Então olhei para baixo e vi oito comensais querendo entrar no castelo._

_Entrei pela janela e só tive tempo de te dar um último beijo. Apesar de ter sido de leve, aquele beijo foi o que mais apareceu nos meus sonhos... O que mais me trouxe lágrimas nos olhos..._

_Então eu saí do dormitório feminino e voei. Voei sem rumo o mais rápido que eu consegui, e daquele dia até hoje, não houve um segundo sequer que eu não pensasse em você._

_Tantas vezes eu quis voltar, mas sempre me restava uma dúvida: você me aceitaria de volta? Tinha também a possibilidade de você ter me esquecido, de estar com outra pessoa... Mas hoje eu encontrei com Hermione e li a sua carta... E hoje eu sei que eu devia ter voltado e devia ter pedido desculpas há mais tempo..._

_Bem... é isso. Meu coração ainda pulsa por você e eu não esqueci o sabor dos teus beijos. Não esqueci o calor do teu abraço e não esqueci o teu olhar. Teu sorriso ainda preenche minha memória e teus lábios ainda são o motivo dos meus suspiros._

_Só gostaria de saber se você me perdoa._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

Parvati dobrou o papel aos soluços. Felicidade, saudade, dor... todos estes sentimentos se misturavam em seu coração, explodindo num rio de lágrimas. Então ela enxugou os olhos, guardou a carta no envelope e murmurou:

Eu te perdôo, Draco... Mas, sem saber onde você está, como vou poder te dizer isto?

Apenas olhando para trás... – respondeu uma voz atrás dela e Parvati ergueu-se bruscamente num susto.

Draco estava parado em pé do outro lado da cama, com um leve sorriso nos lábios...

** Parte IV – Como Draco entrou no castelo**

Draco desceu da charrete que alugara em Hogsmeade. Pagou o cocheiro, pegou sua mala e caminhou até a grande porta de carvalho. Subiu os degraus de mármore que refletiam a luz do luar e bateu.

O vento frio assanhava seus cabelos e a neve cobria quase todo o terreno. Alguém abriu a porta. Um senhor curvo, com longos cabelos brancos e barba rala segurando um filhotinho de gato olhou-o de cima a baixo.

Olá Sr. Filch... Lembra de mim? Draco Malfoy...

É muito bom revê-lo Draco... – disse Minerva carinhosamente. – Há muito tempo não temos notícias suas...

É Professora... Eu também estava com saudades... Mas, me diga uma coisa, a Srta. Parvati Patil ainda trabalha aqui?

Minerva sorriu. Toda a compreensão transparecendo naquele sorriso. Ela sabia muito bem da história dos dois e, mesmo que Parvati não admitisse, sabia que o motivo da tristeza dela era Draco.

Sim, meu filho... Ela trabalha aqui, e creio que o motivo da sua visita é, em primeiro lugar revê-la...

Draco sorriu. Nos últimos dois anos que estudara em Hogwarts, encontrou em Minerva uma grande amiga.

Sim... A Senhora está certa... Mas eu preciso de um favor...

Pois não! – disse ela.

Preciso entrar no quarto dela sem ser visto ou ouvido... Quero fazer uma surpresa...

Eu entendo... – Minerva falou e em seguida completou – Venha comigo.

Caminharam pelos corredores até que pararam em frente a uma porta.

Chegamos, Draco. É aqui que a Srta. Patil dorme... – Draco ficou olhando para a porta. – Bem, eu vou deixá-lo sozinho... Tenha juízo, hein? – disse sorrindo levemente.

Obrigado, Minerva.

Por nada... A propósito, a senha é _Flor de Lis_.

Dizendo isto Minerva se retirou e Draco, após um longo suspiro, pronunciou a senha e entrou.

O quarto estava iluminado apenas pela lareira. Parvati dormia de costas para a porta num sono profundo e Draco sentiu uma lágrima se formar quando se aproximou dela e olhou seu rosto.

Caminhou até uma mesinha no canto do aposento, pegou uma pena, um pergaminho e pôs-se a escrever.

"_Parvati,_

_É incrível o modo como rodamos, rodamos e sempre acabamos parando no mesmo lugar..."_

Quando terminou, apanhou um envelope e lacrou endereçando a ela. Cuidadosamente, pôs a carta ao lado do travesseiro de Parvati e sentou-se numa poltrona próximo à porta, encoberto pelas sombras de uma enorme árvore de Natal.

Pegou um dos sininhos que enfeitavam a árvore e balançou-o, produzindo um som agudo e melodioso.

Assistiu, com uma vontade louca de correr até ela, Parvati levantar-se e ler a carta. Apesar de estar de costas pra ele, Draco pôde ouvi-la chorar e murmurar seu nome... Então ergueu-se cautelosamente e ouviu ela dizer:

Eu te perdôo, Draco... Mas, sem saber onde você está, como vou poder te dizer isto?

Caminhou até a cama dela e respondeu com uma alegria incontida em seu coração e lágrimas rolando face abaixo:

Apenas olhando para trás...

** Parte V – O Retorno**

Parvati ergueu-se bruscamente num susto.

Draco estava parado em pé do outro lado da cama, com um leve sorriso nos lábios... Ficou encarando-o por um bom tempo como que tentando saber se aquilo era verdade ou apenas um sonho, até que derrubou a carta na cama. Sem pronunciar uma palavra, ela caminhou até ele. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas olhavam dentro daqueles olhos azuis. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo e depois de respirar profundamente, ela ergueu a mão direita e tocou o rosto de Draco.

O calor da pele dele continuava o mesmo. As lágrimas que ele não conseguia conter rolavam pelos dedos dela e perdiam-se na palma de sua mão.

Parvati tirou a mão e levou-a à boca, tentando abafar um soluço rouco que escapou da sua garganta. Draco deu um passo à frente e abraçou-a. Ela afundou seu rosto no peito dele e ficou assim por alguns minutos, até que se acalmou.

Erguendo o rosto, encarou-o e murmurou:

Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver...

E eu pensei que nunca mais seria feliz de novo... – respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

Então alisou seu cabelo e puxou-a para um longo e completamente apaixonado beijo. E assim ficaram durante uma eternidade, matando a saudade dos beijos, dos lábios, do calor dos abraços, dos olhares, dos sorrisos...

E se permitiram unir-se de corpo e alma, submersos naquele sentimento que fez ele ir embora e que agora trazia-o de volta... Até que adormeceram juntos, prontos para acordarem numa manhã renovadora, que marcaria o início de uma nova era. A era da felicidade e da alegria que sempre vem após um retorno...

**A Viagem – Roupa Nova**

Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você

Fui chorando de saudade

Mesmo longe não me conformei

Pode crer, eu viajei contra a vontade

O teu amor chamou e eu regressei

Todo amor é infinito

Noite e dia no meu coração

Trouxe a luz do nosso instante mais bonito

A escuridão do teu olhar me iluminava

E a minha estrela guia era o teu riso

Coisas do passado são alegres quando lembram

Novamente as pessoas que se amam

Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava

Um reencontro com teu corpo abrigo

Ah! Minha adorada!

Viajei tantos espaços

Pra você caber assim no meu abraço.

Te amo...

**FIM**


End file.
